


Five times Richie wanted to kiss Stanley and One time he did

by manghobi



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Stozier, angst if you squint, how do you tag?, kaspbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manghobi/pseuds/manghobi
Summary: Richie forgot how to breathe. He was so beautiful, so fucking beautiful. Richie considered slitting his own throat as the image once again came into his mind. Of him twisting his fingers in the taller boys neatly-arranged curls and pulling him against him. Of their lips smashing together frantically. Of Stans fingers tightly gripping the back of his neck as their bodies connected desperately.OrFive times Richie wanted to kiss Stanley and One time he did. Plus a bonus chapter at the end if you want it.





	1. 5+1

Richie had watched Stan studying a hundred times before but never had he paid such close attention that he’d noticed what he did now.

  
Stan had a little habit, you see, he had to be doing _something_ with his mouth when he studied. This could range from chewing the end of a pencil to raking his bottom lip through his teeth as he worked through a particularly hard question.

  
It was very, _very_ distracting and Richie knew that today, he wasn’t going to get any work done. At least he didn’t think he would, but that was before Stans head snapped up and caught him staring.

  
“What is it? Is there something on my face?” Stan touched his cheek self-consciously and Richie had to mentally scold himself when he felt the urge to replace the Jews hand with his own.

  
“Yeah, pretty much all of the lead from that pencil you’ve been chewing for the last twenty minutes” Richie shot, smiling smugly. Stans eyes went wide and he turned to the mirror on his dresser instantly, raising his cheek to see if there really was something there. Richies breath hitched as he caught a glimpse of pale skin that made up the taller boys neck. He forced it back out smoothly as Stan turned back to him glaring,

  
“Asshole” He scowled, returning his attention to the book below him. Richie just snickered as he went back to staring at the mop of curls atop of his best friends head. He resisted the urge to tangle his fingers in them and swallowed hard, forcing himself to at least _try_ to answer one of the stupid biology-centred questions.

  
“You’ve literally done nothing this whole time” Stan sighed, rolling his eyes as he eyed the blank paper below Richie.

  
“Well, I’m sorry I’m not in the AP class for every fucking subject” He snorted

  
“That-“ Stan felt his voice go high and he had to exhale heavily to settle himself down. Richie found it absolutely entrancing. “-Has nothing to do with it”

  
“Sure thing, Stan the Man” He replied with a shrug. Why was this happing to him? Richie had never struggled so much to compose himself. But, I guess it _is_ a little bit harder when Stans constantly biting his lip, just like- Richie imagines- he would before Richie closed the distance between their lips. His hair definitely wasn’t helping either, bouncing and messy and so easy to just grab! And then, worse than everything else was the glimmer in Stans eyes.

  
He’d seen it before, many, many times. It always was Richies undoing.

  
Stans eyes only ever sparkled like this when he was feeling inquisitive, passionate, or ecstatically happy. Like that one time Richie had made him a crappy birthday cake a couple years back that tasted like cardboard. None of the losers ate it (back then, it was just the four of them), but they laughed at it and Stan just looked so _happy_. Just because Richie tried and hell, nobody had ever tried for Richie.

  
This time, though, the look on Stans face was the result of curiosity. Stan had always loved Biology- more than any average teenager should- and his teacher had just given him a new book on the genetic make up of some weird as fuck sub-species of bacteria Richie had never heard of.

  
Stan groaned and lazily covered his face with his hand, “You’re doing it again?”

  
“What? I’m not even doing anything!” The foul-mouthed boy exclaimed, throwing his hands up, and resulting in the pencil flying out of his hands and hitting Stans bedroom door. He glanced at it briefly before turning back to Stan with a smirk, “Aside from planning how to seduce your mum. Probably won’t take much though, I mean-“

  
“Beep, Beep Richie. And that’s not even what I meant, you were staring at me, what is it?” Stan asked.

  
“ _Oh Stan! Your just so irresistible, I cant keep my eyes off of you_!” Richie clapped his hands together and forced his voice higher to imitate some love-sick girl. If only Stan knew that he actually meant it.

  
“beep-fucking-beep” Stan muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes, careful to ignore Richies words. Just a joke, like everything else that came out of his friends mouth, “Let me help you”

  
“Finally, Can you do questions 1 through to 28? I’ll be back in half an hour” Richie posed to get up but chuckled and resumed sitting across from Stan when he practically _heard_ his him roll his gorgeous hazel-brown eyes.

  
“Question One; Explain the elements of a plant cell” Stan cringed “God, I thought this was year eight Biology, not preschool basics” Richie smiled at the boys disappointment.

  
“I don’t know, Staniel, there’s like weird stringy things in leaves? Does that count?” Richie shrugged, trying to keep his eyes off of the curly-haired boys many perfect features.

  
“Those ‘weird stringy things’ are called _veins_ and even so, they barely even contribute to the make up of the actual plant cell. What you _should_ be discussing is their eukaryotic characteristics like the true nucleus and organelles. And the distinctive traits such as cell walls, chloroplasts, central vacuoles and.....“

  
Stan kept talking but Richie tuned him out as he watched his best friends eyes grow bright. Stan may not have been gnawing on his bottom lip anymore, but that didn’t downplay Richies desire. He still gazed at Stan longingly and he still paid attention to every little detail. Like how Stans kippot had slowly began to slip off of his head and how swiftly his nimble fingers pointed out different aspects of the question he didn’t care about.

  
“Your not listening to me are you?” Stan sighed tiredly, meeting Richies gaze when he caught him staring once again. Richie just grinned.

  
Never before had Richie Tozier wanted to kiss Stanley Uris as much as he did now.

 

* * *

 

 

“I forget why we do this” Stan muttered as he took the final spit over the edge of the rock face they stood on. It was Saturday and all the Losers knew, Saturday was Barrens day.

  
“Once again, mine _obviously_ went the furthest” Richie yawned, almost as if he were bored with them.

  
“Whatever” Beverly shrugged, pinching the raven-haired boys arm, “Ill go first”

  
“No way, Nah-ah!” Eddie demanded, “You always go first, its embarrassing”

  
“S-s-surely you wont m-mind g-g-going first then, Edds” Bill grinned, resulting in a look of pure horror from the shorter boy. Richie nodded violently at Bill and everyone saw it coming when he pushed Eddie forward, causing him to lose his balance and fall over the side with a scream.

  
“Wow, Eddie and Mrs. K do have a lot in common after all” Richie said, widening his eyes innocently, “That’s exactly how his mom sounded when I-“

  
It was Stan that shoved him before he could finish, eyes rolling as the boy sailed over the side of the rock face.

  
And soon enough, they were all in the brown water, splashing each other and shrieking when something slid against their legs- Well, Eddie mostly.

  
“Yo, Stan the Man!” Richie called as the others slowly made their way out of the water to sit on the usual construction of rocks to dry off.

  
“Yeah?” Stan replied, raising an eyebrow as he stood by the shallows, his chest glistening as a steady stream of water poured out of his hair and onto his cheek. Richie couldn’t help but think it was a sight to behold.

  
The raven-haired boy grinned from where he floated in the middle of the creek, “Come back out. Unless, of course, you want to watch Bill drool over Eddie for an hour and do absolutely nothing about it"

  
Stan groaned but he knew it was true. Bill and Eddie were fucking obsessed with each other but never had either of them made a move. The sea of unresolved sexual tension between them was painfully deep.

  
“I don’t know where you get this idea that I actually want to spend more time with you than I have to” Stan shouted back, counteracting himself by wading back into the water and out to his best friend.

  
“No more time than you have to, huh?” Richie smirked

  
“Shut up”

  
Richie continued grinning, but for once, kept his mouth closed. He observed Stan silently as the Jewish boy looked away, eyes narrowed in the direction of an odd-sounding bird call. A single drop of water sat in-between the boys eyes and it took all of Richies willpower not to kiss it away.

  
“Ha! April Fools!” Beverly called from the direction of the bird call where the losers sat not twenty feet away. A mischievous grin was plastered on her face as she placed two long fingers in-between her teeth and blew on them to make the same noise that had intrigued Stan.

  
He rolled his eyes and flipped her off with a glare. Richie was _not_ swooning, not even a little bit as Stan turned back to him with an incredulous expression,

  
“Seriously, Its not even April” He scowled, his eyes narrowing when his raven-haired friend didn’t say anything, “Is that how Eddies mom reacted when you asked her to fuck?” He asked, an eyebrow raised as he referenced Richies unusual silence.

  
That broke him out of his trance and Richie grinned, bringing his hands up to clap together in-between them. “Look at that, Our perfect little Jew cussing. _What_ has this world done to you, Stanley Uris?”

  
“Fuck you” Stan regretted it instantly as it would only fuel Richies comments. But once again, the shorter boy kept his lips sealed and no longer was he smiling.

  
But Richie _was_ staring, though. His eyes roaming over the bend in Stanleys’ nose, the crevices below his barely-prominent cheekbones, the curves of his lips. Richies eyes lingered a little too long there and abruptly, he tore his eyes away, pinching himself to control the crimson that would soon colour his cheeks. God, you have no idea how much he wanted to just pull Stanley to him and press their lips together as hard as he could so that maybe he could melt into the taller boy and convince him that he wanted Richie as much as Richie wanted him.

  
Stanleys eyebrows stitched together in a confused frown as his friend turned his head away from him, preventing him from seeing anything but the tip of Richies ear hiding behind his hair.

  
“You’re acting really weird, Rich” Stan observed, voice low, clear and suspicious.

  
Richie took a deep breath before turning back around with a sneer on his face, “Funny you should say that, I remember your mom saying the exact same thing when I showed her the chains on my head-board”

  
“God, beep _beep_ , Richie!” Stan groaned, running a hand through his hair and screwing his nose up at the comment. Richies gaze followed every movement.

  
“Whatever, I’m going home, it’s freezing”

  
And Stan left without another word, knowing all the way that something was definitely up with Richie. His comebacks were usually much more creative than just mom jokes.

 

* * *

 

The power had gone out and it was simply the worst thing ever. Richie groaned as if in pain as soon as Bill suggested monopoly.

  
“You know, that doesn’t sound so bad. You got candles?” Eddie smirked, shooting a menacing glance at Richie. Bill smiled sweetly at Eddie- something it appeared, only Richie and Stanley noticed as they exchanged a glance- before disappearing up the stairs to retrieve candles and torches.

  
“This is Bullshit!” Richie exclaimed, his eyes skitting over the faces of the losers disbelievingly, “We were going to watch The Alien Movies!”

  
“Actually, Monopoly’s pretty fun” Stan shrugged, taking a seat at the head of the table and glancing at Richie, who’s mouth hung open in a look of pure annoyance.

  
“Yeah it probably is if you’re Jewish and prosperity shit runs in your Jesus-descended blood!” He exclaimed, arms thrown up, desperately searching the faces of the remaining losers for some support. He was met with four sets of blank stares. Richie huffed angrily but gave in and took a seat at the other end of the table to Stan, winking as he sat across from him.

  
Stan just stared at him flatly and raised an eyebrow, much to Richies disappointment.

  
“I c-come bear-be-bearing light!” Bill exclaimed, holding up three torches and a wax candle. Richie took the torches from him and placed them at each corner of the table, pretending not to notice as Stan scowled when he, very rudely, lent over him to put one down. Bill found a match to light the candle and soon they began.

  
“Dibs being banker!” Richie called, knowing that as soon as he said it, shouts would erupt from every loser. He wasn’t wrong and he grinned knowingly at Stan from across the table. The curly-haired boy knew his best friends antics and he chuckled slightly, shifting his gaze from Richie eyes to the table.

  
“Stan should probably be banker, I mean, he _is_ the smartest of all you dumbasses” Mike cut, smiling good-humouredly.

  
“Sounds about right” Ben shrugged, Beverly nodding her head in agreement.

  
“I believe it’s settled then” Stan grinned, eyeing each of the group dramatically, “I’m Banker”

  
There was that look again. That glimmer in Stans eye that left Richie reeling. He looked so- so _bad_ as he smirked menacingly at Eddie who was protesting, proclaiming that he was top of his class in Math. Richie didn’t even care though, as _the look on that motherfuckers face_! He righted himself quickly, tearing his eyes away from the Jewish boys face to stick his tongue out childishly at Eddie.

  
“Come on Banker!” Richie demanded, putting on his best posh British accent, “Handle me my money! Pronto, hurry on with it my good fellow!” Riche revelled in the way Stan shook his head and muttered a ‘that didn’t even make sense’.

  
They were only twenty minutes in when it became obvious that Stanley Uris was undoubtedly going to win. Richie was shocked at how easily the taller boy had brought up half of the board- something he thought would be practically impossible in a game of seven people. Three thick stacks of hundreds lay before him along with a stack of five hundreds.

  
“We’re already fucked” Richie groaned, flicking his top-hat off of the table exasperatedly, “Man, I hate Jews”

  
Stan leaned back in his seat smugly, throwing his arms back and resting his palms on the back of his head before winking at his bespectacled friend.

  
Richies breath hitched. _That little shit just winked at him! And look at him! Fucking look at him!_ Stan looked so simply comfortable, even when Eddie screamed as he landed on Piccadilly Street, mortgaging off the remainder of his properties and adding what little money he had to the Jews pile.

  
Richie knew very well that he was staring at his best friend but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t tear his eyes away, especially when Stans eyes met his.

  
Richie forgot how to breathe. He was so beautiful, so _fucking_ beautiful. Richie considered slitting his own throat as the image once again came into his mind. Of him twisting his fingers in the taller boys neatly-arranged curls and pulling him against him. Of their lips smashing together frantically. Of Stans fingers tightly gripping the back of his neck as their bodies connected desperately.

  
But then he remembered where he really was. He was playing monopoly, surrounded by people, sitting in the furthest seat from Stanley and staring.

  
“You blinked” He muttered lamely as he turned his head away, willing the colour in his cheeks to die down, acting as if everything that just happened between them was just a ‘staring contest’.

 

* * *

 

Stanley was absolutely horrible at this but Richie couldn’t bring himself to demand his coins back. Because every time Stan lost, he would yell in frustration, pull his hair and aggressively shove another quarter into the machine.

  
It was his idea to go to the Arcade- as it always was- but if Richie was honest, he wasn’t too interested in actually playing any of the games. In fact, he was quite content just handing his money that he’d been scavenging from roadsides for weeks to the curly-haired Jew and watching him shove the buttons fiercely.

  
Richie was just about to place another pair of coins on the table when Stan finally succeeded, throwing his fists in the air and letting out a celebratory cry. Several heads turned their way and Beverly stuck her finger up at each of them, a silent ‘fuck off’.

  
“Rich, you sure you don’t mind? I mean, I can always run home and-“ Stan began in reference to the two dollars his best friend offered him.

  
“Stanilliam, As much as I’d love to watch those pale little chicken legs run all the way back to your house on the other side of town; I am the personification of money,” No he wasn’t, that’s all he had, “ _I mean_ , why else would all the bitches want me?” Richie deliberated a moment, grinning mischievously, “Well, aside from the obvious, of course” and hell, Richie sure didn’t mind handing out his money when Stan called him _Rich_.  
A signature roll of the eyes was in order and Stan was happy to oblige as he slid the coins into his palm before pressing them to the slot. Stan trained his eyes on the screen, taking a deep breath- as if it were real- before bringing one hand to rest on the toggle and the other to be ready at the buttons.

  
“Alright!” Ben called determinedly, “Level Two!”

  
And then the horribly pixelated dragon appeared on the screen and Stan started mashing buttons randomly, no tactic or strategy what so ever.

  
Richie smiled at the sight, biting his lip in admiration as the other losers shouted commands. Stan continued jarring the toggle, trying his hardest to follow the other losers instructions. He looked absolutely frantic and Richie _loved_ it.

  
“You’re q-qui-q-quiet?” Bill said, more like a question than a statement as he elbowed Richie to get his attention.

  
“Hmm, Me? Nah, getting bored of you losers” Richie grinned, tearing his eyes away from the Jewish boy to wink at Bill, “I was actually thinking of starting my own group, calling it something like ‘The No Virgins Club’. What a shame you guys can’t join”

  
“Whatever” Bill groaned, looking away abruptly. Richie raised an eyebrow at the red that started to creep up his friends neck as the realisation dawned on him.

  
“Whoa, Big Bill! Maybe you _can_ join?” Richie asked, mouth open in exaggerated shock.

  
“Shut u-up Richie” The taller boy snapped, his features twisting into an annoyed frown, “I’m f-four-fourteen”

  
“So am I” Richie shrugged, wiggling his eyebrows. Truthfully, Richie actually _was_ a virgin but after a couple of blowjobs here and there, he deemed himself free of the title.

  
“AARGH!” A series of frustrated cries followed Stans and Richies eyes shot to the source, forgetting his conversation with Bill.

  
“Hell, you really are bad at this. Eddie could do better and he cant even reach the panel” Richie smirked, maintaining eye contact with the Jew even as Eddie yelled an angry ‘Fuck You, Tozier!’.

  
Stan held his gaze a couple seconds longer than socially acceptable- earning Richie a quizzical glance from Beverly- before snapping away and preparing to restart the level.

  
And then his expression became frantic again and his hands flew wildly across the controls. Richie watched silently, his arms folded over his chest and his teeth gnawing on his bottom lip as he observed his favourite subject.

  
Stans eyes were wild as they skittered across the display, his tongue poking out to touch the corner of his mouth in some kind of weird concentration tactic. A crease appeared in the centre of his forehead as he came closer to the end of the level and Richie couldn’t help but find himself wanting to run his lips along it.  
Then Stanleys eyes darkened and his hands fell to his sides as he stepped away with a sigh. Richie rolled his eyes, genuinely impatient now that he’d wasted all of his money. Well, not necessarily wasted but still.

  
“It’s okay Stanley” Richie said, jutting out his bottom lip mockingly, “I can show you how its done. Ben, throw us a dollar”

  
Ben frowned but threw him the coin, Richie catching it effortlessly before sliding it into the slot in a single sweeping motion.

  
Richie internally groaned at how easy the game actually was as his fingers ran deftly over the controls. He was finished in a matter of seconds and as soon as he had, he turned around to lean against the machine, a smug smile littering his lips as his gaze met Stans.

  
Stan was looking at him with a look that could only be described as awe. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. Richies eyes zeroed in on it straight away and it wasn’t long before he decided he wanted to close the distance between them and seal the curly-haired boys lips with his own.

  
But he didn’t and all it resulted in was an awkward stare that left the other losers exchanging glances.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you think he’ll care that I didn’t get him anything this year?” Stan asked Richie worriedly as they rounded the corner to Eddies street, peddling slower now that they weren’t so far away.

  
“Probably” Richie shrugged, “In fact, he may be so angry that he’d agree to a three-way with me and your mom just to get back at you”

  
“God, Richie! I did not need that visual!” Stan groaned, his face screwing up in disgust. Richie just smiled.  
Richie threw his bike down on the Kaspbraks lawn carelessly, rolling his eyes in hidden affection as the Jewish boy took an extra three seconds to kick his bike stand down on the pavement.

  
Richie knocked loudly on Eddies door, Three knocks- gap- one knock- gap- six knocks. The knock that all the losers used so they knew when it was their friends who were waiting for them. Thirty seconds passed without anyone coming out and Richie grinned, imagining up all kinds of scenarios.

  
“Its okay” He reassured Stanley as the slightly taller boy bit his lip, “Probably just finishing jacking off, It _is_ kind of early”

  
“Shut-"

  
“Up Richie” The raven-haired boy finished with a sigh, his eyes flickering to the brass door handle as it started to twist. And there was Mrs. K. _That’s odd?_ Richie thought, Eddie always makes sure he’s the one to get the door. Before he could ask though, Stan cut in.

  
“Hi Mrs. K! We were just wondering if Eddie was here?” He smiled sweetly, innocent and kind. Richie knew better.

  
“Sorry, No, he said he was going to Bills around thirty minutes ago” Stanley and Richie exchanged a quizzical glance, eyebrows stitched together in a frown. Richie was already walking away, his mind running over the situation, trying to piece it together. Stanley followed him but was polite enough to call a ‘Thankyou Mrs. K’ over his shoulder.

  
When they rode away, no more than seconds later, Richie was the first to speak.

  
“Why the hell would Eddie go to Bills and not tell the rest of us? I mean, its his birthday!”

  
“I have no idea” Stan replied absently, narrowing his eyes.

  
They arrived at Bills two minutes later, and luckily- for the sake of Richies sanity- Bills mom was a hell of a lot quicker to get the door.

  
“Hey Maam” Richie smiled as she beamed down at them, “Is Eddie here?”

  
“Richie, you don’t have to call me ‘Maam’! It makes me feel old” She ruffled his hair, “And he should be upstairs with Bill”

  
“Thanks Mrs. Denbrough!” Stan choked, stepping hastily in when Bills mom stepped aside. As they made their way up the stairs, he scowled.

  
“Bills mom? Seriously?”

  
“She’s an angel” Is all Richie said, grinning sheepishly as Stan shook his head and approached Bills- closed door? He was just about to knock when Richie stepped carelessly past him and opened the door.

  
“Yo, Big Bill, where’s- Eddie?!”

  
Eddie was there alright, pushed against the wall beside Bills desk as the taller boy sucked bruises onto his neck, one hand on the shorter boys hip and the other down his jeans, cupping his-

  
“Oh my God, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Eddie shrieked, his eyes flying open from the sound of the door, shoving Bill away from him as he spotted Richie and Stan staring at them, eyes wide and mouths hung open.

  
“Oh sh-shit. H-he-hey guys” Bill mumbled, his eyes trained on the ground as he scratched the back of his neck nervously, now standing a whole metre away from Eddie. And the shorter boy looked like he was genuinely going to have a heart attack. He pressed against the wall desperately as if it would swallow him if he willed it to. His eyes were closed and he was muttering something like ‘this isn’t happening, this _can not_ be happening” over and over again.

  
“Hey Richie, I think we should-“

  
“Go? Yeah me too” And then they were thundering down the stairs, sprinting out the front door and jumping onto their bikes faster than they ever had before.

  
It was when they were a whole block away that Richie began to laugh, bubbling and almost hysterical. Stan, unable to stop himself, joined in. And they laughed for what Richie swore was a good ten minutes. The kind of laugh that hurt your cheeks and left your sides aching and just _made you happy._

  
“I cant believe-“ Richie wheezed, gasping for breath, “this whole time-“ and then they burst into another fit of giggles, tears starting to form in the corners of their eyes,

  
“this whole time, we thought-“ Stan tried to finish in between shrieks of laughter but to no avail,

  
“we thought they weren’t-“ Richie heaved, “they weren’t doing anything about it!”

  
Stan howled in amusement, “they were-” he grasped at his sides as they became too hysterical to continue riding and were forced to stop, “they were fucking all along!”

  
Richie struggled to catch his breath, trying so hard to even out the corners of his mouths, to stop smiling. But then his eyes met Stans and he couldn’t control it as he launched into yet another fit of laughter, the Jewish boy joining in himself.

  
They were laying on their backs on the lawn of someone they didn’t know, struggling to compose themselves when the thought hit Richie and the smile was wiped clean off of his face.

  
_Eddie was there alright, pushed against the wall beside Bills desk as the taller boy sucked bruises onto his neck, one hand on the shorter boys hip and the other down his jeans._

  
It was wrong, oh so wrong, but Richie just couldn’t help himself. This was his best friend! He shouldn’t be imagining himself in Bills place and he absolutely, definitely, undoubtedly should _not_ be imagining Stan in Eddies.

  
The vision plagued him and he instantly regretted shifting his head because now, he could see that pale expanse of skin easily and it was so hard, _so fucking hard_ not to just grab Stans waist, straddle him and pepper kisses all over his jaw, his neck, his collarbone.

  
“Hey Richie?” The smile was gone from Stans face too and he was staring at the slightly shorter boy, concerned, “You alright?”

  
Richie jumped up faster than seemed possible and choked out an ‘I’m fine’ before pulling himself onto his bike and disappearing down the street, all before Stan had even stood up properly.

 

* * *

 

“For fucks sakes Richie, what is going on!?” Stan growled, slamming the door behind him. Richie winced at the bang and wished for the seventh time since Stan had told Mike and Bev to go away, that he hadn’t agreed to come over .

  
As soon as the three of them had shown up, Stan had- very aggressively- told Mike and Bev to ‘Fuck off’ and demanded Richie come inside, ushering him all the way up the stairs and to his room.

  
“I have no idea what you’re on about Stanron” Richie swallowed, his voice coming out higher than he intended and sounding far away.

  
“You’ve been acting so weird lately. So _quiet_!” Stan spat the last word like it was pure venom, but then his voice softened, like he wasn’t quite sure if what he was about to say was safe or not, “And- And the other day, you just got up and ran away from me”

  
Richie remained still and silent from where he stood near the edge of the slightly taller boys bed, his eyes trained on the obsessively spotless carpet.

  
When Stan was met with nothing but Richies heavy breathing, he became impatient. He crossed the room to Richie easily, now standing no more than a foot from him, searching his eyes for an answer.

  
Richie was fucking terrified. He was so close to Stan now and he was horrified that he might do something stupid and fuck up their friendship. So he remained with his eyes avoiding the Jewish boy and his hands shoved firmly in his pockets where they couldn’t reach up and find their way into Stans fluffy curls.

  
“ _Richie_ ” The boy hissed, “ _What is going on?_ ”

  
“Fuck it!”

  
And then Richie was doing absolutely everything he’d been telling himself never to do over the past three weeks.

  
His lips met Stans hard and his hands found the back of the taller boys neck instantaneously. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the disgust on his best friends face.

  
And then it was over and Richie was pulling away ashamedly, his head turned to the side as he posed to flee, to run away and never have to see Stanley Uris and his angelic face ever again.

  
But then a soft hand placed itself on Richies cheek and he was forced to turn back to the curly-haired boy with tears stinging his eyes. Stans eyes softened as they searched the raven-haired boys, confusing the shorter boy.

  
“Is that all it was?” Stan whispered, his other hand settling on Richies other cheek. Richie just flinched, a single tear rolling down his left cheek and onto the Jewish boys hand.

  
Stans lips were on his best friends no more than a second later and at first it was awkward and just didn’t _work_. Their teeth clacked together and Stans lips were too wet and Richie was too stiff but then he melted and everything fell into place, his glasses fitting perfectly against the brunettes face.

  
Richies fingers crept up to twist in Stans hair, the way he’d wanted them to a million times before. And it all just felt so good, so right, that Richie was scared he was going to break down in a sob. Whilst one hand remained pressed against the shorter boys cheek, the other ran its way down his body to rest on Richies hip.

  
The dark-haired boy gasped at the touch, his mouth parting slightly and allowing Stanley access as his tongue slipped in. And they worked. They worked so well that Richie found it all rather dizzying.

  
And Stan must’ve sensed it as he pressed Richie forward, causing him to lose his balance and fall back on the bed, Stan following close behind to ensure their kiss never broke.

  
It was then that Richie grew a little more comfortable. He shifted his hands from the brunettes incredibly soft hair to grip his hips. Stan gasped at the sudden contact and Richie was quick to take advantage of it, parting their lips and flipping them over so that the trashmouth now straddled Stans waist.

  
“Yeah, that’s all it was” Richie grinned before leaning down over his best friend and placing a hesitant kiss on his jaw. Stan gripped his hair and pushed him closer, a signal that it was okay.

  
So Richie continued. Littering kisses that would most likely bruise all over his jaw and neck and collar-bone. The exact way he had imagined no more than two days ago.

  
“Richie!” Stan giggled, attempting half-heartedly to push Richies head away and stop the hickeys, “Richie, stop!”

  
But that sweet little giggle that reminded Richie of wind chimes told him all he needed to know. Stan didn’t want him to stop, so he didn’t. His hands slipped up under the taller boys shirt, his palms pressed against Stans sides. The Jewish boy moaned ashamedly at the touch as he moved his hand from Richies hair to the top of his back where his fingers forced the Raven-haired boy closer.

  
Slowly, Stan shifted his other hand to slip under Richies hideous Hawaiian button-up and press against the small of his back, where his vertebrate met his pelvis.

  
And they might’ve stayed like that, for hours, for days, but it was a concerned knock on Stans door that prevented it. Richie shot back, pulling entirely off of Stan to scramble to his feet at the end of his bed. Stan was just as panicked, sliding backwards to rest his back on the head-board, hands gripping his bed sheets nervously.

  
“Stanley? Are you boys ok?” Stans moms voice broke through the wood and Richie and Stan exchanged a frantic glance. They both knew what it would mean if she came in.

  
Both of their eyes were glittering, their lips kiss swollen and their breathy heavy and uneven. And as if that wasn’t bad enough, the marks were starting to show all over Stans jaw, stark and as obvious as a black flamingo in a horde of pink ones- however impossible that may be.

  
“We’re fine mom, just catching up on some work for a test” Stan called back, his voice cracking slightly half-way through his sentence. The door-knob began to twist and Richie had to pinch himself to keep in his shriek.

  
“Are you sure? I thought I heard-“

  
“WERE FINE MOM!” Stan practically screamed it and Richie couldn’t help the snort of nervous laughter that escaped his throat.

  
“Oh, Ok” Mrs. Uris sounded more concerned than ever, causing both boys to hold their breath, but then the door-knob returned to its original position, signalling that she’d let it go, “Let me know if you need anything”

  
“Will do, Mrs. U!” Richie called, keeping his voice chirpy and even to cover for Stans shaky scream. After Stan had heard the final creak of the stairs, he let out a heavy sigh.

  
“Shit, how are you gonna cover those?” Richie smirked menacingly, nodded at Stans jaw. Stans eyes widened and he pressed his fingertips to the skin gingerly, finding it tender and sore.

  
“Fuck you, Tozier” He exhaled sharply, his hand trailing down to run over all of the marks on his neck.

  
“I’m sure you’d love to” Richie winked, running a jittery hand through his hair with a grin. Stan just rolled his eyes and pressed his head against the wood, a sigh escaping his lips. “You don’t regret it do you?”

  
Richie sounded genuinely concerned and Stan sat up swiftly, his voice low and steady,

  
“Not at all” And then he smiled, “Except for maybe letting you eat my neck”

  
“ _Whoops_ ” Richie spoke with a flash of white teeth, his face softening from the reassurance.

  
Stan smiled back, holding the shorter boys eyes a moment longer before moving off the bed to stand up and lean down over his feet.

  
“Anyways, I need to take my shoes off. I can’t take making out with you seriously when I have socks on”

  
And then Richie really was smiling. Content with the idea that _this_ would continue.

 


	2. +1.1

The next day at school, Stan was wearing a turtle neck sweater that he had stretched up too far in an attempt to cover not only his neck, but the messily applied makeup he’d stolen from his moms vanity to try and cover the hickeys on his jaw.

  
Surprisingly, it wasn’t that obvious and Stan wasn’t too concerned when the turtle-neck slipped down and revealed his jaw during class. But he should’ve known better than to leave it like that when he went to break with the other losers.

  
Richie had greeted him with a smirk, raising his eyebrows at the Jewish boys turtleneck as he sat across from him, knowing full well why the sweater was necessary. In fact, they had all been sitting at their usual table for no more than two minutes when Beverly burst out laughing, pointed an accusing fork in Stans direction. Stan glanced around quickly to see if any other students had noticed, but they were all too busy talking amongst themselves to care.

  
The losers had sure noticed though and they all- except for Richie, of course, who just smirked and continued eating his food innocently- studied him quizzically, trying to figure out what had amused Bev so much. And maybe they would’ve never seen it had Bev not opened her infuriating mouth.

  
“Is that _make-up!?_ ” She whisper-shouted, her mouth hung open in grinning disbelief. Stan pulled the collar up self consciously as the other boys began to settle their gazes on his jaw with raised eyebrows.

  
“ _No_ ” he huffed, casting a discreet murderous glare at Richie that, thank god, nobody seemed to notice.

  
Eddie-who sat beside him- gripped Stans jaw and wiped his thumb over it, pulling it away a second later smeared with concealer. Stan had been too shocked by Eddies intensity to push him away and he now regretted it immensely as he watched Eddie study the paste on his finger.

  
“What the fuck?” Eddie demanded, a little loud for the curly-haired boys comfort, before the corners of his mouth snuck up mischievously, “Is there something your not telling us, Stan?”

  
Stan scowled and narrowed his eyes at the smaller boy, “Is there something _your_ not telling us, _Eddie_?” his eyes darting to settle on Bill and back on Eddies purposely. Eddie swallowed his next comment and Stan smiled smugly, drawing his attention away from the orange-finger nailed hand that reached over the table and tugged down the top of his sweater nimbly.

  
He glared angrily at Bev, trying in vein to slap her hand away as she revealed the little purple bruises he’d tried so hard to hide, all over his neck and collarbone.

  
“Oh my god, Stanley!” Bev exclaimed, letting her hand fall away with a laugh, not soon enough though that all the other losers hadn’t seen.

  
All of them stared at Stan, too shocked to comment. But of course, Richie wasn’t. He winked at the Jewish boy unashamedly.

  
“To be honest, I’m not really surprised” Richie shrugged, taking a bite of the god-awful sandwich on his tray.

  
A crease appeared in-between Mikes eyebrows, “What?”

  
Richie swallowed his food with a sly grin, “Didn’t you notice? He’s been acting all _star struck_ all day”

  
“Yeah” Stan smirked, biting his lip slightly, “You did look pretty ‘Star Struck’ when you were sucking bruises all over my neck”

  
Richies mouth hung open as he stared at Stan, caught completely off guard. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eddie choke on his water and he clenched his teeth together to keep from laughing.

  
If anything, Richie had assumed Stan would’ve been determined to keep everything that happened between them to themselves, that he would refuse to tell the others no matter the situation.

  
He was wrong.

  
“Didn’t hear you asking me to stop?” Richie shot back innocently, arching a delicate eyebrow, “In fact, I think I actually heard a moan or two?”

  
“Guys-“ Nice try Mike.

  
“Your hands did spend a lot of time on my ass? What was that all about, huh?” Stan grinned, his eyes drifting down to the trashmouths lips and back up again. Richie was just about to reply when Eddies obnoxiously loud shriek interrupted him,

  
“ _WHAT THE FUCK?_ ”

  
“Shut up Eddie,” Richie said amusedly, his gaze never straying from the Jewish boys across the table, “We all know your fucking Bill”

  
Eddies mouth snapped shut and Bill turned away, unsure of what he’d done to be dragged into this mess.

  
“Seriously, though” Ben snapped, his aggressive tone catching the two boys off guard as they turned to look at him, frowning, “Can you stop?”

  
“God, _please_ ” Mike groaned, running a hand down his face.

  
“Aww, guys, let them be” Beverly laughed, punching Ben playfully in the shoulder, “Their cute, and besides, don’t you think its about time?”

  
“About time?” Stan frowned, his eyes trained on the un-touched tray of food beneath him.

  
“Can you be cute without telling us about it?!” Eddie demanded, his ridiculously high voice sounding higher than usual.

  
“Don’t you think you had it coming?” Richie smiled, “I mean, with the eyeful you and Bill gave us on your birthday?”

  
“Oh my god! Did you guys walk in on Bill and Eddie fucking?!“ Beverly laughed, glancing at the two boys in question.

  
“We would’ve had we been sixty seconds later” Stan smirked, winking at Richie and leaving the shorter boy breathless. The wink got him _every single time_.

  
“I’M FOURTEEN” Bill yelled over the others, fed up with the accusations. Eddie was quickly losing his patience.

  
“You know what assholes” he snapped, “even if we were, what would it matter to you.” He narrowed his eyes “Unless your jealous?” Eddie elbowed Bill to get his attention, “Maybe that’s what the hickeys are about? Think their trying to one-up us _babe_?”

  
Richie and Stan exchanged glances and sniggers at the emphasis on the word ‘babe’ but neither of them saw it coming when Eddie smashed his lips against Bills just to prove his point.

  
At first, Bill was shocked, tempted to push the smaller boy away as they were in a cafeteria but then Eddies small hands pressed to the back of his neck and he didn’t have the strength to resist his boyfriend.

  
“OH MY GOD, ALL OF YOU!” Ben screamed, clearly uncomfortable with the PDA, even as Beverly squeezed his hand.

  
Eddie pulled away, lips wet and eyes blown wide, like he’d only just realised what he’d done. His gaze lingered on Bills for a second longer before glancing at the rest of the losers who looked at them with expressions ranging from amusement to horror.

  
Mike wasn’t homophobic or anything but he sure wasn’t comfortable- like Ben- with all the _touching_ and _blatancy_. That was why he left, Ben and Beverly- reluctantly- in tow no more than a second later.

  
“Well, that was-“

  
“ _Beep, Beep Richie!_ ” Eddie snapped, getting up from the table and storming off, his cheeks flushed.

  
“What the fuck? I didn’t even say anything?” Richie yelled after him as Bill ran after the smaller boy.

  
Stan just chuckled at the bespectacled boy and lent his head on his hand, staring in pure admiration at the beauty and the chaos that was Richie Tozier.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is breaking the laws of 5+1 things but I couldn't help myself. Thanks for reading! Oh, and ignore the last sentence, I didn't know how to finish this god awful fic

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Stozier work so I hope its ok. Let me know if you enjoyed it and thx for reading. Remember to leave feedback and kudos if you liked it. Thanks again!


End file.
